By All Means Neccecary
by Lucafier
Summary: Natsu's been kicked out of Fairy Tail for a client sueing them and so now with Natsu kicked out He is now pursued by the women of various Guilds that try to suduce Natsu and lure him to their Guild! Large Harlem Natsu the alpha. note inside 1 chap will be specail


Tis was a beautiful day in Magnolia. The birds were chirping, kids were laughing, and the air smelled sweet yes all was peaceful in Magn-

"NAAAATTTTTTTTSSSSSUUUUU!"

No that was wrong let me try this again

People were drinking, Fists connected to faces, and the air was filled with screams of agony. Yes this a normal day in Fairy Tail and like any other day Natsu once again created mass destruction only multiplied by 10.

"Nats" said makarov who crushed his beer mugs from pure rage and caused his beer to splash on his face" Do you even know how much damage you've caused this time!" and caused the guild to be quite and look at Master.

"Ummm a lot" replied Natsu sheepishly(?)

" No it wasn't a lot. It was humungous!" Screamed Makarov as his gripped his hair and pulled on it" You burnt a clients house, destroyed the priceless artifact that you were supposed to guard, burnt a forest, and lit a river on fire! How do you even do that!? I am literally shitting myself Natsu and all of this was all in the same mission and the part that confuses me is that the mission was to bodyguard a man! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"sorry Master" said Natsu looking down at his feet and heard a few giggles around the guild

The master took his hands out of his hair and sighed and his face returning to its usually paleness.

"I appreciate the apology Natsu but this time the council isn't budging. I'm afraid this was the last straw for the council."

"What does that mean old man?" said Natsu lifting his head up

"I'm saying that the council has came to the decision to suspend you from Fairy Tail. As of today you are no longer a Fairy Tail member. Please remove your insigna and leave." By this point the Master had turned away because he started to choke on his words and tears were falling down from his eyes

To say the guild was shocked was an understatement

Natsu was also shocked but had soon recovered and hung his head

"I understand " and raised up his left arm to touch his fairy tail mark and burned it off with a grunt "I'll see you later ...Gramps" said Natsu as he left the building.

* * *

Later at Natsu's house ( approxamently 1 hour after)

"Cheer up Natsu it's only a suspension. That means whenever the council thinks you're ready you can rejoin Fairy tail again." said Mira rubbing his back for comfort.

Mira, Erza, Lucy and Cana had come over to Natsu's house to cheer him up and happy was in his hammock chewing on a fish from God knows were

"Yeah when your suspension is over we can have a drink" said Cana

"Or go on a S-class mission" said Erza

"Or I'll cook your favorite spicy foods " said Mira

"Or pay my rent" said a certain blonde which earned a glare from the 3 other women"O-or we can ...go fishing yeah fishing" said Lucy to calm the other women which worked

"You know what? Your right! This suspension will be over before you know it!" said Natsu as he was cheered up

"That's the spirit Natsu!" said Mira

"That's correct however what are you going to do in the mean time. You can't go the guild to take requests and you don't have a job to get jewels." said Erza

" That's true but when you build your own house in the middle of the forrest you don't really have to pay rent so jewels aren't a big problem for me"replied Natsu

"Aye!" said happy as he returned to eating his fishing

"that's great and all but are you going to do now ." said cana as she was already drinking her 4th bottle of beer since she got here and was already seeing the vivid colors and swirls.

"I'll just go on an adventure then. You see the world, meet people, do some sight seeing.."

"Eat exotic fish" said happy already done with his fish and was thinking about 2-headed fishes

"That sounds great Natsu I wish I could join but I'm needed at the bar."aid Mira looking depressed

"I have my duty as a mage of Fairy Tail" said Erza also depressed

"I got to gjjjjksuebj (hic)jshjads" said Cana as she was now on the ground drinking her 9th bottle of beer

"I have to pay rent" (you already know who)

"Well it's getting late and I need to pack things for my journey tomorrow"

"Wait your leaving tomorrow?" said Erza

"Why so Soon?" said Mira

asked both of the beauties showing concern

"The thought of going on an adventure got me really fired up and can't wait to go!" said Natsu jumping up and down in his couch

"Well I hope you have a nice trip Natsu" said Lucy, Mira and Erza as they got up picked up cana from the floor and walked out his door.

"See you guys tomorrow and I'll make sure to come by Fairy tail to say bye to you guys before I leave!" said natsu at his door

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Natsu at 8:00" said Erza

"well I don't know about that er..."

"8 o'clock .NOT .A . SECOND. LATE. RIGHT .NATSU?" said erza sending one of her famous Erza glares at him

"R-r-right 8o'clock I'll set my alarm right now!" said Natsu as he ran in inside to set his alarm clock aka Happy.

* * *

The Next day

Natsu woke up extra early to pack up his stuff definatly not to avoid Erzas wrath no that's silly

By the time Natsu reached the guild it was 7:55 and saw that Mira,Erza and Cana were already outside the guild waiting for him

"Hey guys"said Natsu wearing a red coat with his vest underneath aand his usuall white pants and black over cover(?) and his green bag with his red sleeping bag on top of it (basically what natsu looks like in the first episode) and Happy just wore his green sack

"Hey Natsu I got you something as a going away gift" said mira said as she grabbed a brown bag from behind her and presented it to natsu

"Thanks Mira What is it?" asked Natsu

"It's some spicy chicken I made yesterday night"

"Ohhh It smells great!"

"Wwwwahh what about me?" cried Happy

"Don't worry Happy I went out early to the fish market to buy you and Natsu fish" said erza as she requiped a suitcase filled with fish

"Yay I love you fish" said Happy as he took the suitcase from erza and put it in Natsu's pack

"wait a minute the market doesn't open up until 10 how did you get the fish ?" asked Natsu

"Well I put in a special request" said Erza nerviously she actually barged in and summoned her swords and thrented them for the fish but Natsu didn't need to now that.

"Well I have a gift for you Natsu but you'll have to wait until you come back from your suspension to receive it" said Cana in a sing-song voice

"Aww fine but what is it please tell me!' begged Natsu

"Nope its a secret plus I don't want to hold you up any more than I already have" said Cana

"Fiiinnne, Well I'm off guys come on happy."

"Aye" replied Happy who was already eating Erza's fish sat on top of Natsu's head.

The girls stood there waving bye to Natsu and vice versa until they were no longer in each other's sights and they continued to stand there until Mira spoke up

"So what Is the gift you're giving to Natsu?"

"My virginity" said Cana proudfully and to the two other girls reactions which were utterly shocked "I'll take his and he'll take mine".

"That will not happen I will be the first to claim it mine" said Erza as she recovered first and had a blush on her face

"huph we all know I'm going to be his first"said Mira

And it was at this moment that the 3 way battle began

* * *

It's been 1 week since Natsu left and by that other guilds have heard the news and were beginning to act. By the way I wanted the time skip because this is where things get interesting

* * *

M **ermaid Heel**

"Kagura can you come to my office please" said the Guild master of Mermaid heel(I don't know her name so I'm going to call her Kate)

"What is Master" asked Kagura as she steped in Kates office and sat down in a chair

"I assume you've heard the news about Natsu Dragneel"said Kate

"Yes I've been told about his suspension but what does that have to do with this"

"You are aware that the GMG is coming up in 2 months right"

"Yes I am fully aware of this but how does Nats-"

"Allow me to finish Kagura"

"Yes master"

"I want you to recruit him for MerMaid heel"

"But isn't that against the rules this is an all girl guild"

"Technically that's not true I do accept men but I have deem worthy"

"But what if Natsu Dragneel is actually a beast like other men"

"Now Now Kagura should you really be say that about your crush" said Kate teasingly

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" said kagura with a blush on her cheeks

"Really because the posters of him in your room says ~otherwise~"

"Th-Those aren't mine!"

"oh and that life size plushe of him under your bed"

"How did you-No wait I'm holding that for a friend"

"Oh and don't forget about those sites yo-"

"OKAY fine I'll go!"said Kagura fuming out the room with a blush on her cheeks

* * *

 **Sabertooth**

"Yukino!Minerva" yelled Jiemma

" I have a special mission for you two."

"What Is it father" asked Minerva

"Y-Yes Master?" asked Yukino nervously

"Do you two know this man?" asked Jiemma as he pulled out a picture Of Natsu

"Ah this is Natsu" said Yukino

"What about him?'" asked Minerva

"I want you two to suduce him into joining Sabertooth"

"w-w-why would we do that" said Yukino with a blush on her face

"Y-Yeah why would we do that" said Minerva also with a blush

"Because The GMG is coming up again and he would be a powerful ally with us and because I see both of your rooms are filled with Natsu merchandise"

"That doesn't mean anything I just like the color pink" said Minerva

"I also looked through your search history" replied Jeimma

"Let's go Yukino we have a mission to complete" said Minerva dragging Yukino wanting to get away from her father and search history

* * *

 **Lamia Scale**

"Chelia!" said Ooba

"Yes OOba" said Chelia

"I know about your crush on this Natsu Dragneel "

"Whaaaaaaa? What are you talking about?" said Chelia as she was sweating and looking around

"Oh really but in your search history it says Natsu na-"

"okay okay I admit I might have a small crush on him" said Chelia in a quite voice andlooked down at her feet ' _damn I thought I cleared my history last night'_

"it's nothing to be ashamed of chelia because this your chance to show him that you like him"

"What do you mean?" aske chelia

"I want to recruit Natsu in Lamia scale for the GMG but you have to be quick Cheila I can sense other guilds have already made their move on Natsu so you have to quick."

"I understand Ooba" said Chelia as ran out of the guild for her search for natsu

* * *

' _to make him mine I will Use all means necessary!'_

* * *

 ** _That's 2037 words this chapter and if you want any other women to join say so in the comment section or pm me yeah so with that im signing off_**


End file.
